Puck's Family Soft Spot
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: Puck has a soft spot in his heart for his family, and this just shows it. Fluff AND angst  since I can't write straight fluff . No pairing as of yet.


**A.N. Hey guys, I'm not doing so great with stuff, so I'm writing a lot of fanfiction! YAY! But 90% of it sucks! Not so yay… I'm writing a lot of Harry Potter stuff so you can go check that out guys! :3**

**I don't own Glee, or Puck, but I know Puck' kinda OOC. Sorry y'all.**

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt demanded of Puck. Puck was startled and took a step backwards. The gay teen was in complete rage mode, and he knew to be careful. "And tell me what I'm being yelled at for?" he requested simply, he was too tired to do this. His mom was sick and so was Sarah. He spent all night looking after them, having slept for two hours total, in half hour shifts.

"You... You... Ugh!" Kurt was furious. "Follow me," he ordered and Puck followed him to a deserted corridor, down where none of the classrooms were used, and no one went unless in a hurry. "You told my dad! You told him about the whole death threat thing!" Kurt was fuming, "I don't understand how you think that was a good idea! He's sick and needs to be taken care of!"

Puck was shocked. "Um, sorry. But I didn't know about any of this," he said simply, brain telling him he had to get to Glee rehearsal. "You liar! I know you do! I know you told!" Kurt screeched and threw him against the locker. Puck's head hit a corner of a locker that was sticking out, but the locker was shut. He staggered away from the throw, his body too tired to properly respond. "Damn, that's a lot of blood you decided to spill Princess..." he winced, feeling the back of his head with his hand. He pulled it back and checked it. His hand was covered, his head gushing blood.

"Woah. I never meant..." Kurt started.  
>"Save it," Puck barked out, "You wouldn't have ever wanted my sympathy, and I don't need yours. Tell Schuester that I won't be in today and Rachel to shut the hell up about my absence,"<br>He turned on his heel, the blood dripping down his neck. He drove home, after putting a towel over the entire driver's seat. He managed to clean himself up a bit in the bathroom before he heard Sarah calling out.

"Yeah baby, it's okay. I'm here, nothing can hurt you..." he said after she sobbed to him that she had had a nightmare. "Look, let's take you upstairs and put you on the couch. I can't keep running three flights of stairs..." he joked and Sarah clung to him, still whimpering, as he carried her up the stairs. "I'm going to put a thermometer under your arm and you need to hold it okay? I'm going to go check Mom," he kissed her forehead. She nodded and sat still.

"Hey Ma," he said softly. "Noah," she smiled weakly. "Hang in there Ma, okay? Sarah's doing better," he said as he ran the washcloth over her sweating face. "How was school darling? What did you get on that History test?" she smiled. Puck was touched that she remembered. "An 89%. A 'B' that when I do the extra credit will become an 'A'." he assured her softly.  
>"That's wonderful," she sighed. "How are your friends? Isn't there glee right now?" she inquired.<br>"My friends are great and glee was cancelled," he lied quietly. She smiled. "Go check Sarah. Then will you bring me Advil?"  
>"One step ahead of you..." he smiled. He handed her the pills and a glass of water. She smiled at him and he opened the windows, to let the warm breeze blow in. "Holler if you need me," he smiled and ran down the stairs.<p>

Puck took some Advil himself before hissing, "Dang boy..." a he spotted the huge bruise on his back and stood up. He went down to Sarah. "Hey darlin..." he smiled and pulled out the thermometer.

"Looks like it's gone down, that's good baby..." he said softly. "Can I have another blanket?" Sarah asked softly. "Of course..." he nodded. He laid one over her and checked his phone. Fifteen texts from Rachel. Three from Finn. One from Kurt.  
>'Screw them,' he thought and threw his phone onto his bed, bring up another water and some soup for his mother. He heard the door knock and ran down to answer it. "No I don't want to buy your-" he started to say,but looked at Finn, Kurt, and Rachel standing there. He went to shut the door, but Finn barged in. "Look, we wanted to apologize," Finn started. Puck was confused but heard his sister start crying again.<p>

"Bad time. Get the hell out of my house," he ordered, not making eye contact with Kurt. "Miss I'll-Just-Send-Puck-15-Texts? I have nothing to say to you. Finn? I don't even get why you're here. And as far as you go," he looked hard at Kurt, "I don't want false apologies. My sister and mother are nearly dead on their feet. I have homework," he pushed them towards the door. "Leave. Now." he ordered and slammed the door behind them.

He rushed to Sarah's side and held her close. "Oh baby..." he sighed. "I don't feel good. I'm freezing," she mourned. He sighed again. "I would cuddle with you, but Ma... look. I'll tell her to sleep and I'll come back to cuddle and warm you up okay?" he promised. She nodded and he ran upstairs. He ran down the stairs and quickly got under the blankets. He held her close and couldn't get her to stop sweating. She snuggled close and fell asleep. He relaxed some, knowing his presence would block nightmares.

His mom slept until nine o'clock. Sarah was up and moving around. He felt sick himself now, but didn't care. He went through every task on his list then did his homework. He went over to Sarah and helped her through her homework.  
>"Puck? What's on the back of your head?" she asked softly.<br>"Someone was being mean and shoved me. I'm alright though. No blood, well, just a bit," he said simply.  
>"Oh... Why?" she questioned.<br>"Because they thought I did something, when I didn't," he said softly.  
>"That's lame!" she said hotly, glaring at her soup.<br>"I agree," he nodded. He wouldn't get into how he really deserved it for Kurt to push him around after he did it to him... Sarah wouldn't get it...

**To Be Continued**

**A.N. Please Review, and if I get one, I'll put up a new one-shot of HP and start writing the next part of this.**

**:) Please? Flames will be posted on my Facebook wall :)  
><strong>


End file.
